


Underwater Heaven

by Scarlet_Claws



Series: Sharks Are Made For Kisses [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Private Anatomy "Lesson", Size Difference, Size Kink, Transformation, Underwater Sex, if you catch my drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Link is given a strange mask that allows him to transform into a Zora. The first thing he does is to visit Sidon to be taught the specifics of his new anatomy.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: Sharks Are Made For Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602265
Comments: 8
Kudos: 269





	Underwater Heaven

“No no, I don’t have any mask that prevents Wizzrobes from recognizing you,” said Kilton. “Getting samples is _extremely_ difficult, you see. Last time I tried, they set fire to my shop. There is also the fact that they seem to vanish entirely upon death. And there is this tiny problem – just a nick, really – about how to make the wearer _fly_...”

He trailed off, stroking his chin pensively. Link was not surprised but at least he had asked. The man had crafted a mask that worked – partly – on Lynels, for crying out loud. There was no telling what was possible and what wasn’t with Kilton.

“It does break my heart, really,” he continued. “After all, without you, my research wouldn’t be quite as complete. You’ve brought so many precious samples...”

He trailed off again, but this time his eyes were fixed on the Hylian. The latter didn’t dare move. Even if he visited Kilton’s shop regularly, there was always that slight unease that came with it, a hunch Link couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“I might have something that would interest you. I thought that I would keep it for myself, but it’s not— as interesting as I thought it would be.” He turned around, started to look through his shop. “Now where— ah, right where I thought I left it, yes.”

He turned around and presented a blue mask to Link. It was not shaped by the others that had come out of Kilton’s shop up to now. More traditional, it covered the face, and looked quite human... or at least it looked humanoid. There were fins on the side.

“I’ve been told that this was a relic of ancient power coming from far away,” said Kilton. “According to whatever legend I’ve accumulated, there is the power of metamorphosis hidden inside it. But I must have gotten a fake because so far it has shown no such thing. It’s probably useless, but at least it’s a curiosity. Would you want it?”

Link took the mask for a closer look. Its weight hinted at wood, but its surface was oddly smooth, perfect even. He gave it a little knock. The sound was off as well. He suspected Sheika material; it was always Sheika.

“Have you tried it on?” asked Link.

“Tried it on?” Kilton scoffed. “Why would I do such a risky thing? That’s just begging for trouble.”

Link repressed a smile. This was exciting.

It was a little-known fact that Link was a hoarder. With the Sheika Slate and its convenient storage space, this bad habit of his had only been enabled. He would indeed keep the mask, even if it turned out to be useless. He had a hunch that it wasn’t.

He turned to the other and gave him a brief bow of the head. “I thank you. I think I’ll keep it.”

“Once again, it’s very regrettable that I can’t answer your request for Wizzrobes... If only they left something behind.”

“If they ever do leave anything apart from their wand, I’ll make sure to bring it to you straight away.”

“I hope you would!” Kilton suddenly slammed his hands on his front desk, before jerking back, surprised by his own outburst. “Provided that it’s not too much of an inconvenience for you, of course.”

Link just nodded. “Have a good evening.”

“A good evening to you as well.”

He was a little nervous about trying it on.

He had taken every precaution (in his mind): cleared the area of monsters, no cliffs, no deep water he could easily drown in. he had put out his campfire. It was the middle of the day, so no surprise undead that might come after him (and no getting lost in the dark. And no other people around.

Just in case.

It wasn’t as if he was _scared_ about what might happen if he put on a relic of unknown effect and origin, a mask on top of it. He had taken some time to observe it as he sought out just the right place, and he could tell that there was an aura to it. What sort of aura, he couldn’t exactly tell, but he was now persuaded that there was some sort of magic to the seemingly innocuous mask. That, or Sheika tech, even if at times Link wondered if it wasn’t the same thing.

All right, maybe he was a little scared. But it couldn’t be that bad, right? Worse that could happen...

He had no idea what could be the worse to happen, but maybe it was best to think about those things later.

He put it on.

The first thing he felt was intense pain. Splitting bones, ripping skin, unhinged limbs, his body became an incandescent carnage of nerves.

And then the pain was gone. What had felt ready to last forever had only lasted a split second.

Link cautiously uncurled himself and rose to his hands and knees. The first thing he noticed was how his very body seemed to carry its weight differently; the second thing was the sudden difference of length between his legs and arms. Looking down at himself, he saw scaly skin – a bright blue shade of it, iridescent in the sunlight. And his head was extremely heavy.

It was only because he had expected to transform into something that his mind jumped to the right conclusion immediately. Without Kilton’s mention of the legend attached to the mask, he would have been left confused for several moments. Instead, he rushed to the nearest pond of water to take a look at his face.

He remained stunned by his face. Cautiously, he touched it, making sure that it was real, then smiled. He recognized himself, and he liked it a lot.

He wondered if Sidon would.

Zora were not like humans: they seldom strayed away from their Domain, where they were protected and together. So, when a new Zora walked through the gate, this caused quite a commotion. The guards didn’t stop him, but they looked at him with wide surprise, not quite believing what they saw. People whispered as he passed them. All eyes turned to him and remained on him.

Or at least they assumed he was a him. Among Zoras, females were the bright ones, with males taking those sorts of colourations only rarely – those that did were considered incredibly handsome. However, the stranger had the most vivid shade of blue to his scales, one that would shimmer as he moved. He was small but undoubtedly an adult, and there was a quality of pride in the way he carried his head high that was the mark of confidence. No one doubted that he knew how to use the sword he carried on his back.

He barely paid attention to any of them. He single-mindedly walked in – as if he knew the place by heart – into the central plaza and up the stairs that lead to the palace.

Sidon didn’t expect him, not at all. He had just come out of an important discussion with his father – a dispute, almost – and had other things on his mind. So, when he spotted the beautiful stranger, he stopped for a second, perplexity showing through his regal composure for just a second, before he cleared his throat put on a polite smile. It wasn’t just that he didn’t know the guy, it was that this pressing sense of familiarity he was getting off him.

“Good day to you,” he said. “Can I help you, sir...”

The stranger didn’t answer. He just looked at him, grinning like mad, as if he was expecting something. Sidon frowned, confused. Either he was unaware of social etiquette, either there was something else at play – something that eluded Sidon’s perception.

Several moments passed in silence. This became awkward.

“You don’t recognize me?” asked the stranger.

Now Sidon was really wracking his brain, and he was getting a wave of slight panic. Was he supposed to recognize him? Was he some sort of important diplomatic relation? Had he concluded a business with him? Had he _forgotten_? He couldn’t have forgotten; it was the worse that could ever happen—

Something about the way the stranger chuckled struck him with the solution.

“Link?”

The smaller Zora broke into a full grin – a grin now filled with sharp teeth – and nodded.

“Link,” repeated Sidon, astonished. “It _is_ you. How did you... Is it something from those shrines you are exploring? Magic?”

“I think.” He waved dismissively, changing the conversation. “I can breathe underwater, Sidon. And swim like you!”

“That’s wonderful. But is it permanent?”

“No, no, I can remove it.”

“Remove it?”

“The mask – I’ll show you later. When I wear it, I take a Zora form and, when I remove it, I turn back into a Hylian. What do you think?”

He turned around, showing off his new body. Sidon felt his cheeks burn when he noticed that others were looking at the two of them with interest, even more so now that Link was posing to be admired. He used not to care about the way they watched them when he interacted with Link but he did a lot more now that they were... together. (That was still so recent that Sidon had trouble realizing. Him! In a couple with a Hylian as wonderful and pretty as Link? He sometimes had to wonder if this wasn’t all a dream.) He didn’t really know how to break it to his people that he was taken, much less to Muzu or his father. Link knew that it was a secret, and knew that they needed to wait for the perfect moment for an announcement, but sometimes he let his enthusiasm get the better of him. 

“It’s wonderful,” said Sidon. “Very realistic. But can we talk about this some other time?”

“Why?” Link asked. And then some idea crossed his mind, making smile mischievously. “Is there anything... Zora-specific you want to show me?”

His tone suggested that it would be done in private. Immediately, Sidon’s mind jumped to places he didn’t want it to jump to.

“I am not—No! No. It’s just that people don’t recognize you as Link, yet you’re acting like Link _with_ me—“

“Oh. Are you implying that I am doing anything improper?”

“No, I’m certainly not implying that—“

“Calm down.” Link chuckled. “I’m just teasing you. But if you insist that I leave, I will. I’ll be waiting for you at our spot in any case.”

Sidon’s breath quickened. He knew what Link meant and he couldn’t help but look forward to tonight, when he would be able to sneak away from his duties.

Link had checked that there were no monsters around the place where they had first made love. Not that they were any that tended to live this close to a large settlement, or at least none that were dangerous. He was a bit clumsier than usual in his Zora form, but he would have relied on grabbing and dragging them under the water should there have been any of them. Both Bokoblins and Moblins didn’t know how to swim.

It was the evening and Sidon had yet to show up. But Link didn’t need him to get the fun started because there was one thing he had been really, really curious about.

He swam to their rock and sat on it. He was a little hesitant when he looked down between his spread legs, to the small slit at the bottom of his torso. So far, he had enjoyed his body, but he really didn’t know if he was going to like what he was going to find down there.

He slid his hand down his stomach and probed at it with a finger.

His first discovery was that the sides were sensitive, at the same level than how it might feel behind his knee or at his neck. He enjoyed stroking for a few moments, tracing small circles around it. If felt nice.

He didn’t really expect the first spike of arousal. Or, rather, the way it felt. He was familiar with how it felt, that single beat that resonated through his stomach like a drum, but then he felt something stir _inside_ him. It was the smallest of twitch, but it was a twitch where it really mattered, all against oversensitive skin. His first reflex was to close his legs and press them together, before he realized that it was ridiculous and slowly parting them again.

He licked his lips. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

He reached down again, this time with clearer intentions. He pushed a finger in, like he had done to Sidon a few times when he had been too slow to respond to his advances, and slowly explored.

Pleasure shot up from his crotch and smashed itself on the back of his skull. He shuddered. Hylia, _everything_ felt good down there. He knew he’d be able to make himself come from just fingering, and that was only the beginning.

His dicks – both of them – slid out against his fingers, slipping out in all of their glory. He felt the pocket inside of him revert. Of all the strange things about the male Zora anatomy, the fact that their sexes were pushed out of their hiding place by the inflation of their base was the strangest to Link. He supposed it made sense, but he never had managed to shake off the sense that it was weird – until that day. Because now he was feeling what Sidon felt, and it was amazing. That was the point where he lost the awareness of what was around him. He let out a soft moan and got a hand on his lengths.

He remained unaware of the large shadow moving just under the surface of the water. At least, he remained unaware until it was too late.

“Starting without me?” asked Sidon.

Link cried out, startled, when the prince emerged from between his legs and climbed over him. And then Link leaned back to look up at his lover, and this became one of those moments where he took the full measure of how dwarfed he was by Sidon. Not that he minded. His dicks throbbed at the thought of getting wreaked by him.

“Or maybe just eager to try out your new toy,” added Sidon. “Understandable. It is quite lovely.”

He eyed him in a way he would have never done in front of the watchful eyes of his people and Link felt a wave of desire wash over him. He glanced down to see if Sidon was hard, but it wasn’t quite yet the case. He said not quite yet because the skin around his slit was raised, a sight that pretty much was the equivalent of tented pants.

Link licked his lips, then realized that he had done that and looked up to see if Sidon had caught it. From the toothy smile on his face, he had.

“How excited are you right now?” Sidon asked.

“Very. Fuck. This feels amazing.”

“What if I told you that you are doing it all wrong?”

Link’s heart filled up with astonishment and hope. His face must have as well because Sidon laughed.

“You’re a fool if you think that Zora do it on land.”

The next thing Link knew he was being dragged in the water. Taken by surprise, he almost closed his eyes and held his breath – almost. Instead, he was treated to the beautiful sight of Sidon above him, orange light from the sunset sky shining from behind him. He smiled down at him.

“Much better,” said Sidon. “Now, let’s get some steam out before you explode.”

Link inhaled sharply, chasing the last bit of air out of his gills. He looked for something to grab out of instinct, but he was the first one to be grabbed instead: around the lower back, which Sidon’s other hand settled on one of his dicks.

Link opened his mouth to say something but his voice came out deformed. He stopped himself in his tracks and looked at Sidon in shock. The latter couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s normal underwater. You’ll get the hang of it. All I want to hear is your beautiful moans.”

He didn’t give Link any time to process the rest; he got started on pleasing him, stroking his dick. And Link stated to moan, finding that he couldn’t resist, his new body being played like a toy.

He reached up to grab Sidon’s arm for stability. This was the only thing he could hold on to, behind held in midwater by his lover. Did he do that on purpose? He was strong enough to swim against the current for both of them, strong enough to do whatever he wanted to Link. And Link was probably flexible enough to take it. This was going to be... intense.

“Do you know how adorable you are as a Zora?” asked Sidon. “I want to eat you up. I’m going to make you crumble.”

Link couldn’t reply, but he gripped Sidon’s arm tighter. He hoped that came across as a yes. He very much wanted that, and to be loved and adored by his princely lover.

Sidon understood. Sidon quickened the pace on the dick he had picked. The sensation felt slightly different than how it usually felt. Was it because it had a different shape? Because he had two of them? He didn’t have the will to care. He was too busy trying to thrust along with the pace, giving in to the pleasure.

The mix of sensation was peculiar. One of his cocks was leading him to paradise. The other ached from being neglected, throbbing in need. Somehow, that only excited him. The sensation was too much. And with Sidon here, with him, doing this to him...

He didn’t hold on long.

The water washed away the jet of cum as soon as it came out, but not the pleasure. Link’s entire body seemed to convulse as Sidon offered him support, holding him close. Link rode his orgasm to completion. But they were far from done.

Sidon suddenly reached around the other dick, fingers tightly circling the base. Link twisted and moaned. The hold was stopping him from coming a second time, even if he wanted it, _needed_ it— The pleasure from the first side was driving him wild, pushing him over the edge, yet Sidon held on firmly.

“Not now,” said Sidon. “You’ll spoil the fun.”

“Sid—Sidon...” whined Link.

“You’ll thank me later. I want it to feel good for you.”

Link gasped and thrashed a little in protest, but he eventually nodded. He had to trust Sidon; Sidon knew the ways of this new body better than he did.

When he was certain that Link wouldn’t come again, Sidon relaxed his hold. His fingers slipped lower, towards the sheath in which Link had been keeping his brand new dicks. He rubbed their base, pressing so that he might even rub a little bit of the innards even if his fingers were too big for full penetration.

Link cried out. He had just come yet he was still tethering on the edge. That was unexpected – not that he thought that it was disagreeable. He felt as if his reasoning was going to give on, crumble under the pressure of sheer lust. But Sidon—Sidon was holding on to him, stopping him from drifting.

“Too much?” said Sidon.

Sidon’s large hand drew away and rubbed up against his sides, over his gills, and Link gasped as pleasure shot unexpectedly through him. His gills closed instinctually from the surprise, then opened wide, begging for more, and Link was barely in control of his body’s reaction.

“You like that?” asked Sidon.

“Yes,” Link managed to articulate. He was starting to get the hang of how sound worked underwater, allowing him to speak. “Yes, I— Sidon.”

“It’s fine.”

Sidon ran his thumb over the sensitive flesh, gentle enough that he could give Link the time to get used to it. It was unlike anything Link had felt before. It gave him butterflies in his stomach, gave him shudders that he couldn’t control. He offered himself further to the embrace of his lover, allowing him and the river’s current to carry him.

And he couldn’t stop shaking.

Sidon chuckled, the sound deep and rich, delicious to Link’s ears. He moved in closer, letting Link cross his legs around his hips. Attempt to, at least. Sidon was too wide across the chest for Link’s ankles to hook together.

“Goddess,” said Sidon. “Are you okay, Link? Still here with me?”

“Yes,” said Link. He couldn’t think of anything else to say, no other word came to his mind. “Yes. Please.”

Sidon chuckled. “Would it be okay with you if I made love to you? You’re so beautiful. I want you.”

“Yes,” said Link.

He looked down between them, at Sidon’s crotch. Link might be a Zora now, that didn’t change their size difference. His length, both of them, were out in the water and still as big as always.

“My friend,” said Sidon, “would you be so kind and get yourself started for me, please?”

So polite, always, thought Link. So gentlemanly, even as they were fucking like animals. It was just like him and he loved it.

Link reached between his legs and his fingers found the tight knot between his ass cheeks. Was that body a new one, or Link’s old one transformed? If the first was the answer, did that make him a virgin?

He breached himself before he could think of it too hard. It didn’t matter or, rather, he wasn’t interested in pondering too hard about it. He prepared himself for Sidon, adding fingers and scissoring until he was ready for what came next.

He reached up and tugged at Sidon’s arm, communicating that he was ready. The prince offered a single finger, taking it from there.

Link quickly realized that taking up the ass felt the same thing as a Zora than a human. Not that he minded, he wouldn’t have it another way. He arched into Sidon’s touch, trying to press against him, trying to draw him in deeper. But he was still learning how to swim or even how he could move underwater, he didn’t have the same mobility that he would have had if they were fucking against a hard surface. All he managed to do was to wiggle his hips, rather pathetically one might add.

Sidon laughed anyway. And then he gave him what he wanted, his finger burrowing deep inside his tiny lover. He found _that place_ naturally and knew right away that he had found it from the way Link moaned wantonly. He smiled down at his tiny lover.

“More,” said Link.

That elicited a laugh from Sidon, that did give him more. The jump from one to two fingers was always a steep one but the discomfort was only temporary. He could take it. He had done it before.

The dick that had gone limp from Sidon’s earlier blowjob was going hard again.

He wanted more, he wanted his lover to zero on his prostate, but when he would try to insist with a movement of the hips he would be denied. He protested by raking his nails down Sidon’s thick skin on his back the first time, then was denied a second time.

He growled at Sidon.

“Watch your tongue,” said Sidon. “It’s rude to growl at your lover.”

“I want it—“

He was growling again. He couldn’t help it. He had not been raised as a Zora, he didn’t really know how to control those impulses.

Luckily for him, Sidon seemed to find it endearing and laughed.

“All right,” he said. “I get it. Let’s do it.”

His fingers were replaced by something bigger and slick with excitement, that pushed against Link’s entrance. The latter had to relax, allowing it in. He still hissed as he was penetrated. It still felt as big as it always did and he loved as he always did. It didn’t change. Link never wanted it to change.

“Hmm, yes,” Sidon purred. “Just like that. You’re perfect.”

He wasn’t even halfway in. Link was panting, chasing water through his sensitive gills, rotating his hips to help him get in further. He craved the heaviness of his lover’s full length in his stomach, so close that he could just taste it.

“You’re okay down there?” asked Sidon.

“Yes,” said Link, breathless. “Oh yeah. So good—“

“Goddess, Link, you look...”

Sidon rubbed the side of Link’s face, slipping a thumb under the fin that framed his face. Pleasure bloomed in the trail of his touch and Link closed his eyes. Goddess. What part of his body _was not_ sensitive, at this point?

Taking his mind over the slow friction between them gave him that one thread of relaxation that he needed, and he felt Sidon slide home. Finally. He was aching all over for _more_ , but it would come soon, everything he could wish for.

Maybe he couldn’t wrap his legs around Sidon’s hips but they were of some help as he pushed back against his lover. If he angled himself just right, he could rub both of his dicks against his lover’s remaining dick, sandwiching him between them. It felt amazing. It wasn’t pleasure divided by two, it was pleasure multiplied. He wished he had a hand to spare, that he might gather their sexes together even tighter. Maybe another time.

Soon enough, he felt the other drill deep inside of him. He knew it was soon finished then; he recognized the way Sidon behaved when he was coming close.

So he let himself go, surrendering himself to the pleasure.

They came together, Link’s cries drowning out the pleased grunts of Sidon. In fact, Link felt like he was drowning in pleasure. All he could hold on was Sidon against him as he rode his orgasm, felt the other filling him deep inside him.

He consumed it all at once, all the build-up. Saw white. And then he felt himself grow boneless, utterly spent. And, for a second, he was in his own underwater heaven.

“No time for relaxing!” Sidon cried.

Link was on full alert. The current was already quickening – if had for a while now but he had been too busy up to that point. Ahead... he didn’t really understand what was happening to the water, until he did, but it was already too late to escape the waterfall.

Sidon grabbed his hand, swam forward, and Link had to follow him. Had to trust him. Of course he did. He already did.

They didn’t wait for the current to push them down. They rushed out, piercing the surface of the water, jumping into the emptiness.

Link would have screamed if his scream had not caught in his throat, choking him. The lake spread in front of him in all of its tranquil majesty, so far below them. Not for long. It was rushing up to greet them.

He held Sidon’s hand with all of his strength. He looked at his face and found that he was already looking at him. Sidon smiled at him and Link smiled back.

The water’s embrace was brutal but cool, muffling all sounds. Link kept his eyes open under the water, watching himself sink with Sidon. Using the grip he still had on his hand, he reeled himself close to kiss him on the lips. And then he drew back so that he would look at Sidon in the eyes.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” said Sidon.


End file.
